Something only you can manage
by hikarimoon1029384756
Summary: It's Edward and Winry's anniversary and Winry has everything all set, but when Mustang and Riza walk in to tell her Ed died, what will she do? Did he really leave her all alone on their wedding anniversary? Oneshot. Definetley EdxWin Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. My disclaimer is here. I do not own fullmetal alchemist.


Winry's POV

Today was the day! The day of our anniversary. He was boarding a train to Reesembol today! I had the kitchen all set with a tablecloth, candles, and a rose. That's when the doorbell rang. Standing only inches away from the door knob, I threw it open, hoping to see golden hair and matching amber eyes. I closed my eyes, then threw myself onto the man and kissed him. Opening my eyes, I said," Welcome back… Colonel Mustang…" Realizing what I'd done, I stood back up so quickly, my dress flew up. I pushed it back down and looked away, trying to regain my composure. Finally, I looked back at Colonel Mustang and blushed. "Colonel Mustang! I'm so, so sorry! I thought you were Ed, because he's coming back today…" Looking into the womanizer's eyes, I say worry in place of his usual playful eyes. Riza appeared behind him and walked up to me, placing a cold hand on my bare shoulder. "Winry, can you call Alphonse to come here? He needs to hear this too. Slowly nodding, I ran inside to call him. A few minutes later, he came, wearing a worried expression similar to that of Colonel Mustang's. "What happened to, brother? Is he hurt?" Something happened to Ed? I too, began screaming at the two soldiers. "Listen, Riza, if something happened to Ed, tell me!" Looking down at the dusty road, Riza murmured something. "Riza, I can't hear you. Speak up." Slowly lifting her head, she took one long stare into my eyes then said, "Fullmetal… is dead." I stared at her, speechless and paralyzed. Everything was on mute. I could see Alphonse screaming at Colonel Mustang and Riza, but I couldn't hear what. I could see Riza crying, and Colonel Mustang holding back tears, but I couldn't shed any. I didn't believe them. I couldn't. At last, I managed to utter a single word. "How?" After what seemed like years, Colonel Mustang turned his head toward me. "Ed was to board a train to Reesembol, right?" I nodded in reply. "The train he got on crashed. He and many others died in the collision." I shook my head. The Edward Elric who survived human transmutation, automail, even Homunculi, died of a measly train crash? This was wrong. It had to be! Ed couldn't die on me. Damn him! Not on our wedding anniversary! He couldn't… I burst into tears. I could feel someone patting my back, but it didn't help. Edward had died. My Edward. Gone. "Miss Winry Rockbell, come, we should head to Fullmetal's funeral. Alphonse left with Riza already. We should go as well." I stared into his onyx eyes, then nodded. Colonel Mustang walked in front of me, his shoes kicking the dusty trail. The trail Ed walked when he walked home. A trail he'd never walk again. Colonel Mustang led me through central, past markets, and stopped at a field. The grass was bright green, with flowers blooming everywhere. As I looked around, I saw no sign of Riza and Alphonse, nor any sign of people. I shot a look at Colonel Mustang and asked fiercely, "Where is everyone. This is not an ideal place to honor the death of a loved one." He smirked playfully as if he were enjoying this. "That's the beauty of it. There's no one here to disturb you two." Huh? Had he just said you TWO? I guess he meant me and Alphonse. I gave him a questioning look, then he raised one gloved hand and pointed it towards a place sprinkled with larkspurs. Squinting, I walked closer and saw that it was a table set for two. Riza and Alphonse were dressed as waiters, and there was a man, hidden behind a menu. As I continued walking closer, he set the menu down, and I gasped, for the man sitting there had beautiful golden hair, glowing amber eyes, and a grin only one person in the world could ever manage. Edward Elric.

My first fanfic! Please review! Heavy critisism and feedback, please!


End file.
